La question dans tes yeux
by natiwan
Summary: Teddy avait une tradition de Noël, une tradition très personnelle : ce jour là, ses yeux seraient verts, comme à chaque fois.  Et en croisant le regard de son parrain, Teddy savait pourquoi.


Résumé :

Teddy avait une tradition de Noël, une tradition très personnelle : ce jour là, yeux seraient verts, comme à chaque fois.

Et en croisant le regard de son parrain, Teddy savait pourquoi.

Un petit OS de Noël, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Teddy Lupin, c'est venu comme ça.

Pour Noël, chacun savait à quoi s'attendre. Pour Noël, ses yeux seraient verts, comme à chaque fois.

Tout autour, des familles. Des enfants qui crient, des parents qui grondent, des mamans qui tiennent la main des tout-petits, des papas qui montrent et qui racontent les sucreries de leur enfance des familles et de la joie.

Et là, entre les boules décorées de flocons de neige et les guirlandes multicolores, la bouche pleine de chocolat, Teddy sentait comme le vide de quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas la présence plus vive d'une absence sourde au dessus de sa tête.

Noël approchait et le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Noël était partout, les familles étaient partout.

Et Teddy pensait à sa grand-mère. Sa grand-mère qui avait toujours cette douleur au fond des yeux quand elle le regardait et que dehors c'était Noël. Sans doute qu'elle aussi ne voyait plus que ces familles autour, ces parents, ces enfants. Et puis les yeux verts de Teddy. Toujours.

Il ne savait pas quand exactement c'était devenu une tradition mais, désormais, le changement s'opérait malgré lui, en-deçà de son seuil de conscience.

Et partout les rues colorées, les chants, les grands sapins et toujours les batailles de boules de neige avec ses petits cousins. Noël ne le rendait pas triste, pas vraiment il aurait fallu qu'il se souvienne.

Andromeda savait elle. Elle savait ce que lui ignorait au fond. Elle savait ce que Teddy avait perdu. Andromeda pouvait lier le passé et le présent, elle pouvait voir ce qui aurait pu, voir ce qui aurait dû. Teddy ne pouvait pas savoir il n'était pas triste. Andromeda avait dans les yeux sa petite douleur de Noël et Teddy avait juste les yeux verts, encore.

Il se sentait un peu à part dans ces grandes fêtes familiales. Bien sûr, il avait une famille, une grande, une unie, des cousins, des cousines, des tantes et des oncles un peu partout. Et son parrain. Mais c'était un peu différent quand même, différent, même depuis l'intérieur.

Et ses cousins voulaient savoir bien sûr, tous les ans, tous les ans la même question :

— Teddy, pourquoi t'as toujours les yeux verts à Noël ?

— Parce que ça va bien avec le sapin, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ou bien, la question clairement affichée sur l'expression d'un petit visage :

— Dis Teddy, pourquoi tes yeux y sont verts tout le temps maintenant ?

— Pour faire parler les petites curieuses !

Il n'y avait que les enfants pour le lui demander franchement, mais la question brillait tout autant dans les yeux des adultes. On pouvait y lire, tous les ans, dans tous les yeux : « Pourquoi vert ? Pourquoi ce vert ? »

Et Teddy leur souriait, profitait de la fête, profitait de sa famille Teddy gardait les yeux verts jusqu'à la fin. Et les yeux verts riaient, s'écarquillaient, essayaient de deviner le contenu des paquets en observant leurs formes. Les yeux verts dévoraient le repas des yeux. Les yeux verts remerciaient, s'exclamaient, s'adoucissaient, les yeux verts jouaient, puis se fermaient lentement quand Teddy était repus et la nuit bien avancée déjà.

Teddy savait lui. Il savait d'où venait le vert. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, pas vraiment. C'était plutôt quelque chose qui n'était qu'à lui. Et les yeux verts brillaient de mystère, de joie, de cette étincelle que l'on a quand on sait que l'on possède quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose qui vous appartient, intimement.

Teddy savait, et son modèle aussi. Ils étaient deux dans la confidence. Deux paires d'yeux verts. Pas besoin d'en parler, un trésor à garder, tacitement protégé de ceux qui ne savaient pas.

Et les yeux verts se regardaient, se croisaient. Ils contenaient la même chose, la même question : « Et si ? ». Les yeux verts se comprenaient. Les yeux verts n'étaient pas tristes, pas vraiment.

Teddy avait compris très tôt qu'il y avait là, tout autour, dans sa famille, des yeux qui comprenaient la question dans les siens quand revenait Noël. Des yeux qui ne cherchaient ni à nier, ni à compatir. Des yeux qui n'étaient pas tristes pour lui, juste pleins de ses questions. Et il avait décidé que c'étaient les yeux qu'il préférait pour fêter Noël à sa façon.

Alors, quand la question au fond de lui revenait entre deux plats, entre deux jeux, entre deux rires, et que Teddy se sentait différent par le fait même de se la poser tous les ans, il regardait les yeux verts de son parrain. Et les yeux verts d'Harry Potter brillaient toujours du même éclat, l'étincelle particulière de leur question à tous les deux. Et ils aimaient se regarder, lire ce qu'ils sentaient au fond d'eux, ce tremblement teinté de mélancolie, ils aimaient partager ce même éclat. C'était un voyage au-delà des mots et, soudain, quand les yeux verts se croisaient : Teddy n'était plus seul dans son Noël particulier ils se tenaient la main.

La magie de Noël permettait ça tous les ans, cette porte ouverte comme un écho, cette porte ouverte dans l'âme d'un proche. Cette sensation de se lire dans les yeux d'un autre. Dans les yeux verts d'un autre. Et le lien surnaturel, le lien entre des yeux verts. Deux têtes, deux cœurs, deux vies et la même question entre eux, et la joie de la partager.

Noël brillait joyeusement dans les yeux verts de Teddy Lupin.


End file.
